


Without Love

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Non-Explicit Sex, References to Depression, Restaurants, Sort of Christmas, Sort of Radio Host Harry, Strangers to Lovers, Waiter Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Harry no ama.Louis creyó que había dejado de hacerlo.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Me encuentro pasando mis historias desde wattpad, porque en algún momento pensé que era buena idea hacerlo...   
> Si alguien está leyendo esto, muchas gracias por eso, significa mucho!

De sus ojos goteaban lágrimas incontenibles. Lágrimas que se deshacían en pequeños charcos sobre los inmaculados azulejos blanquecinos de aquel desolado pasillo.

No supo si el lugar realmente estaba en silencio o era él que inmerso en completa tristeza percibía solamente sus sollozos.

_Soy yo,_ se dijo. Él área de los vestuarios siempre era ruidosa, incluso por la madrugada antes del cierre y con pocos empleados rondando la zona.

No necesitó mirar hacia delante para dar con la abertura que buscaba, conocía de memoria cada rincón del lugar. Cruzó la entrada a los vestuarios y se dejó caer en el primer banquillo a la izquierda, con su taquilla haciendo de respaldo. 

\- Te lo ha dicho, finalmente.

Levantó el rostro y se enfrentó con la triste sonrisa de su amigo.

\- ¿Te echó a ti también? -Niall asintió-. Oh Dios, Ni, lo siento tanto. Esto es mi culpa.

\- No lo es, Lou. Recorte de personal, ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Que incluye únicamente a tu novio y su mejor amigo? Eres el mejor chef aquí dentro. Debes hacer algo, busca un abogado.

\- Él ganará de alguna forma. No vale la pena.

\- Lo siento -refregó su nariz al sentir una nueva ola de espasmos inundando su cuerpo.

\- Deja de culparte -tranquilizó Niall mientras se inclinaba a abrazarlo. 

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Ni? E-es decir -tartamudeó tosiendo entre sus palabras-, necesitamos el dinero. ¿Cómo se supone que llame a casa e informe que mi novio acaba de dejarme en la calle? ¿Qué harás tú?

\- Todo estará bien, Lou, encontraremos algo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Sabía que no debía estar quejándose, eran escasas las posibilidades de hallar un trabajo a tan solo siete días de haberse quedado sin uno, y él había tenido ese privilegio.

Incluso así, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que implicaba aquella pérdida. _Thury's_ era un pequeño y rústico restaurante todavía en proceso de inserción en el mundo gastronómico. Lejos estaba de las altas propinas y comensales trajeados. La clientela era habitual, sobre todo puntual. Si se lo proponía, podía memorizar las caras y horarios de cada persona que ingresaba al local. Aquello, sumado a la rapidez con la que recorría el espacio a la hora de higienizar, hacía que cuente con abundante tiempo libre para avanzar en sus estudios atrasados.

Sin embargo, su sueldo había descendido considerablemente. Su nueva situación económica ponía en riesgo el sustento de dichos estudios y el alimento que ingresaba en su hogar cada día. Además, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de haber provocado el mismo destino en Niall, quien por ser chef continuaba ganando más que él, pero sin dudas mucho menos que con anterioridad.

Niall, con su alegría infinita y sueños intactos. Su amigo era la razón por la que él estaba allí hoy. Joe, el hijo del dueño de Thury's, fue compañero del rubio en el instituto de gastronomía y no dudó en abrirle sus puertas ni bien supo de su situación. Él era un simple mesero, bien podría seguir en la calle si no fuera por su amigo. 

_"Volveremos a estar bien"_ susurró Niall en su oído cuando lo abrazó para darle la noticia.

Sabía que lo estarían, lo que le dolía era pensar que aquel nuevo comienzo se debía a su estúpida idea de enamorarse. Porque estaba seguro que si él no hubiera cedido, nada de eso habría sucedido.

La puerta se abrió a las nueve en punto dejando ver dos figuras masculinas y una femenina. Reconoció con rapidez a las tres personas, Joe lo había puesto al tanto. Trabajaban en la estación radial de la esquina y cenaban todas las noches allí. Tenía tres cervezas en el congelador esperando por ellos. Fue en su búsqueda y cogió una abundante ración de papas fritas en el camino.

Regresó dispuesto a tomar sus pedidos y los halló sentados en los taburetes de la barra.

\- ¿Qué van a ordenar? -cuestionó entregándoles la bebida.

Agradeció que las tres hamburguesas sean iguales, no llevaba consigo su anotador y lo único que le faltaba era equivocarse en las órdenes.

No se sorprendió cuando Joe lo recibió con el pedido ya listo argumentando que recordaba lo que consumían los jueves.

Se sentía incómodo parado del otro lado de la barra sin nada más que hacer además de oír su conversación. Discutían sobre un tema a tratar durante una emisión temprano en la mañana. La chica estaba de acuerdo con el moreno, quien creía que lo adecuado era hablar de amor. Y Louis no tenía pensado abrir su boca, pero entonces el chico de alocado cabello castaño decidió hacer a un lado la comida y dar su opinión.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Están bromeando? Nadie en su sano juicio desea comenzar el día con un extraño hablando cursilerías. Las mañanas son un dolor de huevo por sí mismas, no queremos hacerlos cambiar de estación.

Aquellas habían sido sus palabras y Louis deseaba aplaudirlo, pero creyó que utilizando el habla mantendría su dignidad.

\- El amor apesta -habló entre gruñidos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Las tres miradas se posaron en él e hicieron que note lo maleducado de su accionar. Balbuceó incoherencias refugiándose en el viejo truco de agachar el rostro, como si aquello hiciera que el momento sea olvidado mágicamente por las demás personas.

\- No, continúa -incitó la misma voz grave-. Quiero saber qué dirección toma tu idea.

Louis levantó sus ojos hacia él. Maldijo al encontrar un rostro de mandíbula fuerte, labios definidos y brillantes orbes verdes. Acababa de ser torpe frente al hombre más hermoso que vio en sus veintiséis años de vida.

\- ¿Hace falta más? Quiero decir, me quedaría escuchando tal programa si fuera una preadolescente esperando hallar al amor verdadero que Disney inventó. De lo contrario, apagaría la radio sin dudarlo.

\- Ahí lo tienen, amigos, la profundidad que mis sentimientos no supieron expresar -el chico lindo sonrió de lado antes de llevar la botella de cerveza a sus labios.

La voz de Niall llamándolo lo privó de oír la respuesta que el par atónito se proponía a dar. Cuando volvió a su sitio se encontró al moreno sacudiendo de forma cariñosa el alocado cabello castaño antes de alejarse a pasos lentos.

Sonrió tímido mientras fingía estar ocupado, ajeno a la intensa mirada sobre él.

\- ¿Tienes otra? -habló sacudiendo el envase vació.

Asintió en silencio y colocó frente a él la nueva cerveza.

\- Entonces -comenzó-. ¿Por qué alguien como tú, que aparenta haber creído en el amor verdadero durante su preadolescencia, le está aborreciendo ahora?

Se apoyó en sus codos dispuesto a entregarle la respuesta que precisaba. No se detuvo a pensarlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien y nadie mejor que un extraño para hacerlo.

\- Hace una semana me quedé sin trabajo -explicó intentando ser coherente-. Reponía botellas de champagne en lugar de cerveza fría. Cometí un grave error y puse de cabeza mi vida junto a la de mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Derribaste un plato de sushi en el traje de un empresario? Tal vez en el vestido de su esposa o de su amante.

\- Peor, en realidad -rio por poco gracioso que el comentario haya sido-. Me enamoré del dueño, quien al parecer halló a alguien más y decidió dejarme en la calle.

\- Imagino que tampoco pagó lo que debía.

\- Ya sabes -ironizó-. Fui yo quien presentó la renuncia.

Todavía se odiaba por no haber luchado, pero Niall tenía razón, serían presa fácil contra él en un juzgado. 

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? -prosiguió-. ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

\- Oh, bonito -habló cuando hubo retirado el pico de la botella de entre sus labios-. Mi cabeza es un sitio muy perturbador para intentar ingresar en él. En cambio, mis pantalones, ellos están libres de traumas. Soy Harry, por cierto.

\- Louis.

No estuvo de acuerdo con la libertad de perturbaciones, de todas maneras. Harry era adrenalina pura y lo arrastró a su habitación sin siquiera detenerse a observar su living decorado de forma combinada. Tampoco se detuvo a estudiar su atuendo antes de quitárselo. El chico arrasaba con todo a su paso, incluso la cordura de Louis.

En un rápido movimiento, Harry logró dejarlo sobre él y sonrió con dos cándidos hoyuelos. Louis pensó incrédulo cómo era posible que alguien luzca adorable y caliente al mismo tiempo.

Las manos de Harry envolvieron su cuello. El suave tirón en el cabello sobre su nuca lo devolvió a la realidad. 

\- ¿Quieres ir abajo o arriba? -. Louis se ruborizó ante la última opción, delatándose-. Es mi día de suerte, adoro estar aquí abajo. 

Harry lo atrajo hasta él en un ardiente beso que procuraba maldecir al amor y a su delicadeza e invocar a la lujuria. Lo logró, decidió Louis atreviéndose a colar una mano entre sus cuerpos para conducirla arbitrariamente al punto ardiente del hombre bajo él. 

El placer en el rostro ajeno despertó su confianza. Mordió el labio inferior del rizado y obtuvo un gemido desde lo más bajo de su garganta. Sonrió victorioso, maravillado por el color rosado que invadía las pálidas mejillas ajenas. 

\- Estás jugando conmigo -espetó Harry, respirando de forma entrecortada. Luego arrojó un condón en su rostro, incitándolo a continuar. 

Así como llegó, su confianza se esfumó. Se paralizó y le dejó la iniciativa a Harry, quien realizó parte del trabajo por él. 

\- Vamos, Lou, no le estás haciendo el amor a una delicada criatura virgen. Puedes ser duro conmigo -apretó más las piernas alrededor de su cintura e impulsó sus caderas en un enérgico movimiento a modo de demostración.

Louis se debatía entre ceder al impulso de cerrar los ojos y las ganas de mantener la atención en las expresiones que contraían las facciones de Harry.

x 

Un minuto fue el tiempo que pudo permanecer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Apenas terminado lo comenzado, el hombre esperó a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran y se puso de pie inmediatamente después.

Miró la hora en su móvil, las doce en punto.

\- ¿Te vas? -cuestionó observándolo vestirse.

\- Al menos que desees repetir en este instante, sí.

Recordó, una vez más, que no eran una pareja de enamorados. Giró sobre su estómago mientras analizaba las posibilidades de ducharse antes de caer en sueños.

\- Nos vemos, bonito -saludó Harry alejándose entre el sonido de sus desordenados pasos.

Al menos se verían de nuevo, pensó con un extraño e inconsecuente consuelo asentándose en su pecho.


	3. Capítulo 2

_"Muy bien, amigos, hemos decidido que hablar de amor sería desperdiciar nuestro tiempo. Queremos, en su lugar, despotricar sobre él. !Nuestra sección de anti-amor está abierta oficialmente! Claro que también pueden comunicarse con nosotros si ustedes tienen un corazón feliz ahora mismo, servirá para molestar a nuestro querido operador aquí presente, quien al parecer tuvo una gran noche ayer ¿No es así, Harold? Vamos, utiliza tu felicidad para hacernos oír buena música"_

Si bien su intención al sintonizar la estación radial había sido oír hablar de Harry, no esperaba encontrarse con aquella información.

Se supone que no debía ser de mayor importancia lo sucedido entre ellos, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto que él era esa _"gran noche"_ de Harry.

En otro momento de su vida estaría seguro que la solución a sus problemas no sería una aventura sexual con un desconocido. Sin embargo, debía darle crédito al rizado por lograr despejar de su cabeza la gran nube de preocupaciones que lo invadía. Incluso si el modo fue convirtiéndose él mismo en el pensamiento invasivo. 

Louis creyó que llevar a cabo sus tareas le daría un momento de distracción. Porque consideraba que reemplazar un pensamiento constante y perturbador con otro de igual intensidad tampoco era sano.

Para su error, su mente tenía otros planes. Era de noche y todavía seguía sumergido en los mismos sucesos.

\- Lou, cariño, quebrarás el vaso si sigues frotando sobre él.

Saltó en su lugar y aferró con más fuerza los objetos en sus manos para no dejarlos caer. Joe lo observaba divertido con sus brazos cruzados sobre la barra.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraído.

\- Puedo verlo. ¿Algo va mal?

\- Oh, no -sonrió con su comisura izquierda. Procuró ocultar el embrollo de sentimientos que era su interior-. Sólo... perdí la noción del tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes? Niall ha sido discreto, no quiso entrar en detalles. No obstante, puedo imaginar lo que pasó, yo... -relamió sus labios para suavizar su expresión-. Puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? 

\- Está bien, Joe, gracias -amplió su sonrisa con la esperanza de conformarlo. 

\- Iré a continuar cocinando. ¿Puedes ir a entregar este pedido? Es para el edificio a cinco cuadras de aquí, el que está frente a la fuente. Departamento 8.

Asintió cogiendo el paquete frente a él.

Miró hacia el cielo y le sonrió a la suave brisa nocturna. Caminar era una acción terapéutica para su cuerpo, cada paso que daba le resultaba un peso menos en su espalda.

El frío era un agregado que jugaba a su favor y adormecía su piel hasta anestesiar sus sentidos.

No duró mucho, para su consternación. Al regresar, Harry ya estaba allí haciéndole creer que el calor nunca lo había dejado.

Avanzó tembloroso hasta su lugar y centró toda su atención en colocar el vuelto obtenido dentro de la caja. Luego giró sobre sus pies para adentrarse en la cocina.

Respiró aliviado una vez dentro. La realidad era que no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara. ¿Debía solo inclinar su cabeza a modo de saludo? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Sonreír estaba bien?

Él nunca había tenido una persona en su vida con la cual solamente se acostaba como prueba del odio que sentía hacia el amor.

Niall alzó una ceja. Recordó entonces que se hallaba recostado sobre la puerta y todavía en silencio.

\- Uh... Yo... He vuelto -tartamudeó- Quiero decir, ya estoy aquí para ocuparme de todo allí fuera.

\- Gracias, Lou -Joe le dedicó una sonrisa con sus manos sumergidas en harina.

Lamentó no ser chef y poder quedarse refugiado entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

La mirada de verdosa fue lo primero que encontró al ocupar su sitio tras la barra. Harry guiñó un ojo en su dirección haciéndolo trastabillar. Juró ver un asomo de sonrisa en los labios del rizado. 

Cogió la primera franela que divisó, necesitaba aparentar estar poniendo en orden el lugar.

\- Entonces, Z, cuéntame del desgraciado -la grave voz de Harry habló amortiguada por una porción de alimento.

\- Su nombre es Liam y... Espera, ¿realmente te interesa? 

Harry se encogió de hombros restando importancia. Zayn lo golpeó frunciendo su entrecejo.

\- Hey, sólo bromeaba. Me ofende esa pregunta. ¿Te importa a ti, cierto? Con eso alcanza, puedes compartirlo conmigo. En serio fingiré prestar atención.

\- Eres un idiota -rio Zayn acomodándose en su taburete-. Tienes suerte de que te quiera. De lo contrario, estarías cenando solo ahora mismo.

Harry soltó una carcajada y Louis estuvo casi seguro de ver a sus ojos sin chispa alguna de alegría.

\- Conocí a Liam en un recital hace cosa de tres meses -prosiguió Zayn-. Nos encontramos casualmente un mes después e intercambiamos números. Hablamos desde entonces y estamos planeando vernos pronto. Tú sólo deberías verlo, es casi tan adorable como el oso de peluche con el que dormías en tu infancia.

\- Dios, Zayn, intento comer aquí -realizó una mueca que reflejó nauseas-. Es suficiente para mí. Por otro lado, no involucres en esto a mi oso de peluche, él era un tipo rudo.

\- ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

\- Oh, claro. Pagaré yo los tragos cuando tu perfecto amor fracase.

\- ¿Te han dicho lo encantador que eres?

\- Seguro, mientras gimen mi nombre y...

Louis se resistió a tapar sus oídos. En su lugar, agachó el rostro para ocultar su rubor mientras caminaba apresurado hacia los baños.

Él simplemente no debía estar escuchando, por más tiempo libre que tenga.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió tras él. 

\- Hola, Lou -Harry avanzó seguro y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia.

\- Hola -sonrió ante la fluidez de su voz.

Harry acabó con el espacio, sostuvo su cadera con firmeza y bajó el rostro a su altura para besar su comisura derecha. El simple gesto lo dejó con ganas de más.

\- ¿Es esta la estación de radio en donde trabajo? -cuestionó haciendo alusión a la música sonando en todo el lugar.

Su rostro delator se coloreó en vergüenza. 

\- Sólo por las dudas -continuó-. Harold es un sobrenombre que utilizan para molestarme, no mentí cuando dije que me llamaba Harry.

Louis sabía que el único propósito en aquella aclaración era dejarlo en evidencia.

Se preguntó si Harry sabía también que había sido el centro de sus pensamientos aquel día.

No le costaría averiguarlo, se dijo, dado que la boca del chico estaba cada segundo más cerca de la suya y era él quien estaba elevándose en las puntas de sus pies para apurar el encuentro.

Decidió que el rostro de Harry era todavía más perfecto de cerca. Levantó su mano y la colocó en la cálida mejilla. No había defectos en sus facciones, mucho menos en lo puro de su mirada. ¿Cómo era posible tanta belleza junta?

Cerró los ojos incapaz de comprender por qué seguían sin besarse. 

Las manos de Harry se filtraron bajo su camisa para recorrer su espalda. Se estremeció entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que recibía al rojizo par de labios entre los suyos.

Sin rastro de calidez, amor y suavidad. Harry besaba con pasión, adrenalina e intensidad.

Besaba con todo lo que Louis necesitaba en su vida.

\- ¿Tu turno termina ahora, cierto? -preguntó apenas despegando sus bocas.

\- S-sí.

\- Te esperaré en mi auto, bonito.

Louis celebró no caerse cuando se halló sosteniéndose por sus débiles piernas y observó la forma en que Harry se alejaba con una promesa de otra gran noche en su andar.


	4. Capítulo 3

\- ¿Quién es él?

El paquete de harina cedió de sus manos y se impactó sobre el cerámico a sus pies.

Tosió en medio de la pequeña nube de polvo. No estaba ahogado, pero sí sorprendido.

Niall rio a sus espaldas, todavía sumido en la cocción de alguna desconocida receta para él.

Sabía que su amigo no necesitaba voltear a verlo para saber cómo había reaccionado.

\- ¿ _Él_ , quién?

Aprovechando el silencio proporcionado por la concentración del rubio, se agachó a limpiar el desorden y regularizar su respiración.

No era posible que Niall supiera de lo suyo con Harry. No sabía de su existencia, de hecho. Era probable que su pregunta sea sobre otra persona y su subconsciente le esté jugando una mala pasada.

\- El hombre con el que te acuestas, Lou.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy acostándome con alguien, Ni? -se felicitó mentalmente por la seguridad implementada en su pregunta.

\- Tu humor, tu cara de satisfacción, los llamados nocturnos en medio de ataques de llanto que ya no recibí más -enumeró canturreando-. Está también, mi querido amigo, el chupón que tienes en el cuello.

Fingió indiferencia mientras continuaba con su deber de organizar mercadería.

\- Pudo haber sido Dirck -sentenció sin pensar en lo incoherente que aquello era.

\- Dime que no vas a escupir el nombre de la persona con la que estás teniendo relaciones y que en realidad tu perro no te hizo eso.

\- Dios, Niall, no -dejó los productos donde estaban y saltó para tomar asiento sobre una mesa sin uso-. Su nombre es Harry, trabaja en la radio.

\- Oh, ya sé quién cambió de estación ayer. Descuida, diré que fui yo si preguntan.

\- ¿No dirás nada? -agachó el rostro a causa de la vergüenza. No hablaba de la radio y su amigo lo sabía. 

\- ¿Qué debería decir, Lou? -Niall giró hacia él para mirarlo por primera vez en toda la conversación-. Mejor dicho, ¿qué es lo que deseas escuchar?

\- No lo sé -mordió su labio inferior. Estaba inseguro de sus deseos.

\- Solo pretendía asegurarme que estabas bien. ¿Lo estás, cierto? -asintió seguro-. No hay problema entonces. ¿Sí sabes que no hay nada de malo en tener una relación informal con alguien, verdad? No hace falta que te lo diga yo, Lou.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

_"Enamorarme y sufrir, supongo"_

\- Olvídalo, no tiene importancia -susurró en lugar de su inapropiado pensamiento-. Regresaré a mi puesto.

\- Prepararé una pizza para ti, ven a buscarla en un rato.

Sonrió agradecido por la ausencia de preguntas y la realización de su cena.

Se posicionó en su gastado taburete y utilizó el afán por finalizar el apunte que había comenzado a leer aquella tarde para distraerse de sus pensamientos. 

Logró perderse en las palabras frente a él hasta verse interrumpido por una voz. 

\- Alguien está distraído en su trabajo.

No supo cuántos minutos llevaba embebido en su estudio, creía que no muchos, pero sí sabía a quién pertenecía aquel lento y divertido tono.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un solitario Harry recostado sobre la palma de su mano.

\- Lo siento, no te oí llegar. ¿Hace mucho estás aquí?

\- No, no te preocupes.

Hizo a un lado sus papeles y se puso de pie para atenderlo. Era incapaz de resolver cómo debía actuar frente a él.

\- ¿Puedo tomar tu orden o esperas a los demás?

\- Seré solamente yo. Liz no vendrá y Zayn está en una cita. Con una cerveza está bien.

Recordó la conversación de ambos chicos ayer, entonces se dio cuenta que no había ido por su pizza.

Asintió dirigiéndose a la cocina. Regresó con dos cervezas y lo que sería su cena.

¿Qué tan mal estaba ofrecerle a Harry comer junto a él?

\- No he cenado todavía. Pensé que, ya sabes -tartamudeó nervioso-. Mi amigo hizo una grande, no voy a terminarla solo.

\- Entiendo, sí, gracias.

Tomó asiento nuevamente y llevó una porción a su boca para evitar seguir hablando tonterías.

\- Así que... ¿Estudias, Lou? -cuestionó haciendo referencia a su lectura.

\- Oh, sí, Contador Público. Me queda sólo un año.

\- Eso es genial -admitió bebiendo de su cerveza.

Louis evitó mirar el movimiento en su garganta.

\- Creí que dirías _"aburrido",_ es la respuesta que suelo recibir. 

\- Sí, también lo es. Lo cual no quita que sea algo genial, incluso más para mí que apesto con los números.

\- Bueno, es menos difícil que aburrido -Harry soltó una carcajada mientras se atrevía a tomar una porción de pizza. Louis sonrió aliviado-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No más de lo que sabes, soy operador en la radio. Zayn es productor allí y está lo suficientemente loco como para permitirme pasar música cada mañana.

\- Tienes un gran gusto musical -reconoció. Después de todo, él ya sabía que oía su programa.

\- Gracias -pasó la lengua por sus labios. Aquello logró hipnotizarlo-. Lou, ¿es harina eso que tienes en el rostro?

Sus mejillas parecieron incendiarse al ser invadidas por la vergüenza y el toque de Harry, quien estiró su pulgar hasta su pómulo dispuesto a limpiarlo.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada largos segundos, luego la hizo descender lo necesario para centrarla en sus labios. Sus labios, completamente acusadores, se encontraban algo entreabiertos y predispuestos.

¿Debía besarlo? ¿Se irían juntos esta noche también? Porque lo deseaba. ¿Lo notaría Harry? Si el hombre pasaba de ello se iría frustrado a casa, porque podía jurar que se le notaba. Probablemente estaba siendo ridículo.

Para deleite de Louis, Harry también lo deseaba. Al menos eso demostraba su boca al moverse en la misma dirección que la suya. 

Su dicha duró poco, un inoportuno móvil sonó segundos antes de conectar sus labios. 

Harry se alejó incómodo. Carraspeó antes de contestar. 

\- Z, ¿qué sucede? -Harry recorrió el lugar con la vista. Lucía inquieto. Louis quería saber si se encontraba tan ansioso como él-. De acuerdo, estaré allí lo antes posible. Seguro, Zayn, sí. También te quiero, adiós.

Su interior se contrajo desilusionado ante sus palabras. Su corazón, por otra parte, se hallaba maravillado por el modo en el que la voz del rizado se endulzaba y descendía varios tonos al decir _"te quiero"_. Sus ojos verdes se cerraban, como si quisiera ocultarse al expresar cariño.

\- Debo irme, bonito. El auto de Zayn acaba de dejarlos tirados, a él y a su cita. Gracias por la cena, aquí está lo de la cerveza.

Depositó billetes sobre la barra y se inclinó hasta su boca al mismo tiempo. Colocó un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de alejarse a velocidad. 

Louis se mantuvo estático hasta verlo desaparece. No supo si se hallaba aturdido por el _"bonito"_ , por el _"Lou"_ o por el beso. 

Parecía ser todo lo proveniente de Harry, y aquello lo asustaba. 


	5. Capítulo 4

\- ¿Té y galletas recién horneadas por tus pensamientos?

Louis desvió su cabeza al sonido de la voz. Se hallaba demasiado agotado para girar el cuerpo entero.

Joe estaba de pie a su lado. Una sonrisa amable pintaba su rostro. 

\- Creí que era un penique.

\- Supuse que un té ayudaría a vencer el frío -dijo Joe encogiendo sus hombros-. Ven, Lou, siéntate.

Accedió a la invitación y dejó a un lado los elementos de limpieza. Realmente hacia frío y aquel había sido un largo día de trabajo.

\- Amo ver crecer el lugar, pero todavía no estoy listo para perder las noches tranquilas -Joe rio nostálgico.

\- Es un sitio cálido, no creo que pierda la tranquilidad -aseguró dando una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

\- Lo es, sin embargo, no te senté aquí para hablar de mi restaurante. Háblame de ti.

\- ¿De mí? -cuestionó confundido y escondido tras su taza.

\- Suelo ser muy observador, Lou. Un día te ves increíble y al otro estás fatal.

\- Oh... ¿Tan mal me veo?

\- No, no -aclaró apresurado-. No me malinterpretes, eres precioso. Hablo de tu ánimo.

\- ¿Por ánimo te refieres a ojeras, cierto? -cuestionó risueño en un intento de pasar por alto su halago.

Había puesto todo su esfuerzo en arreglarse aquella mañana. No le sorprendía, de todas maneras, verse en malas condiciones. Su cuerpo resistió largas clases teóricas a primera hora en la universidad, por lo cual no llegó a oír el programa de Harry. También estaban los kilómetros caminados en entregar pedidos, los clientes malhumorados que descargaban sobre él sus frustraciones, las incómodas zapatillas lastimando sus pies y la llamada de su madre recordando que debía hablar con las niñas porque lo extrañaban.

Además, se sumaba su noche sin dormir, desvelado por culpa de dos ojos verdes que lo tenían hipnotizado. 

\- Cuando tienes tu mirada, nadie se fija en lo que hay debajo de ella, créeme. ¿No me dirás, verdad? -insistió Joe. 

Negó ocultando su rubor en un nuevo trago de té.

\- Estoy bien, Joe, gracias por preocuparte -le sonrió sincero. Pocas veces alguien se interesaba en su bienestar-. Paso mucho tiempo estudiando, supongo. Debo aprobar cada final de aquí en adelante.

Su atención se desvió al trío de personas tomando asiento sobre la barra. Quizá sí estaba mal, porque creyó ver a Harry ladear una sonrisa en su dirección.

\- En verdad me gustaría saber a dónde se van tus pensamientos.

\- L-lo siento, yo... ¿Qué decías?

\- Me preguntaba si estabas comiendo y durmiendo lo suficiente. Siempre puedes pedirme los días que necesites para ordenar tus tiempos.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta si es que ello te deja más tranquilo -se removió incómodo en su silla. Era incapaz de concentrarse en algo que no sea el hombre a metros de él.

\- Está bien. Debemos volver al trabajo, parece. No te quedes a la limpieza del cierre, ve a descansar hoy Lou.

Asintió en agradecimiento y caminó con prisa hacia los nuevos clientes.

\- Deberías haber visto su rostro, Liz, iba de un lado a otro mordiendo sus labios. Y en medio de ambos, como una postal anti-amor, estaba la vieja chatarra esparciendo humo. Podría haber escrito un poema, era alucinante la forma en que se mimetizaban las luces del auto con las mejillas sonrojadas de su lindo novio.

Evitó emitir una carcajada mientras se demoraba más tiempo del debido en buscar su block de pedidos.

\- ¿Quieres parar, Harry? Eres el peor mejor amigo que pude haber tenido. Sabía que debía haber llamado un taxi.

\- Oh, vamos, Z. ¿Ibas a prohibirme de presenciar un momento tan ameno como aquel?

\- Entonces, ¿qué tanto apestó la cita en realidad, Zayn? -Liz habló por primera vez, dándole el pie para irrumpir la conversación.

\- Buenas noches -murmuró sonriente-. ¿Qué desean ordenar hoy?

\- Pizza y cerveza, bonito -Harry mostró sus hoyuelos al finalizar el pedido.

Intentó avanzar, pero fue frenado por una mano envolviendo su brazo. Volteó sorprendido y se encontró a Harry observándolo mientras Liz y Zayn conversaban concentrados.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer cuando termine tu turno, Lou?

\- No -negó ignorando la pila de apuntes que lo esperaban en su escritorio.

\- Te esperaré aquí, entonces. Si estás bien con eso -un brillo tímido y dubitativo destelló en su mirada. 

Louis asintió frenéticamente. Inmediatamente después se sintió avergonzado de su obvio entusiasmo. 

Sonrió aparentando naturalidad y movió sus pies con velocidad para alejarse de allí.

Permaneció lejos de él la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. 

Incluso se mantuvo en silencio cuando estuvo dentro de su auto, sentado en el asiento del acompañante, fingiendo escuchar la música en la radio. 

No pudo, para su mala suerte, simular cuando lo tuvo frente a él en el silencio de su habitación.

Harry envolvió su cuello y movió sus labios abiertos por sobre los suyos cerrados. Eso era todo, no había manera de continuar ocultando lo afectado que se encontraba por él. 

\- ¿Estás bien, Lou? -susurró sin alejarse.

\- Sí, Harry -era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Sabía que la electricidad que lo invadió se debía a aquel acto y no al cuerpo ajeno moviéndose en su contra. Louis estaba perdiendo la cabeza. 

\- De acuerdo. Dime si deseas que nos detengamos. 

Harry sonrió sobre su boca, invitándolo a realizar el primer movimiento. Su corazón se aceleró sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba. Elevó sus manos hasta la nuca de Harry e intensificó finalmente el beso.

El gemido emitido por su accionar lo incentivó a avanzar incluso más y los giró en el lugar. Harry se dejó caer sobre el colchón en cuanto sus rodillas tocaron la cama.

Descendió sus manos hasta la parte inferior de su camisa, desabrochó con prisa cada botón y se agachó a besar la porción de piel que iba quedando expuesta. Lo hicieron estremecer las respiraciones profundas que el rizado emitía ante cada contacto de su boca.

Su adrenalina se esfumó al detenerse en el rostro de Harry y su divertida sonrisa. Se dejó caer sobre su torso y optó por esconderse de forma alevosa en su cuello.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes, bonito? Lo estabas haciendo genial.

Gruñó al sentir las manos de Harry sobre su espalda al elevar su camiseta.

Se dejó voltear con facilidad. Cerró sus ojos, se aferró a las sábanas y entregó el control de la situación.

No fue mucho el tiempo que pasó hasta que sintió a sus pieles rozándose. 

\- Eres tú quien debe hacerse cargo ahora, Lou -Harry se detuvo unos segundos y encontró su mirada-. ¿Quieres que sea diferente? 

Louis negó, su inseguridad no tenía nada que ver con desear cambiar sus roles. 

Su cintura fue envuelta por dos largas piernas que retuvieron su cuerpo entre ellas al momento de volver a ser él quien se hallaba arriba.

Harry cogió su mentón para dirigirlo desde allí a un nuevo y acelerado beso.

x

El timbre de su departamento sonó en el momento exacto en que ambos colapsaban uno al lado del otro. Brincó de un salto, estaba atemorizado sobre quién podía estar llamando a su puerta a aquellas horas y luego de lo que acababan de hacer. Se colocó un holgado short que halló hecho un bollo a los pies de su cama junto a la remera que Harry se encargó de quitarle.

Corrió entre gritos para aparentar recién despertarse. Agradeció ya estar despeinado, al menos.

\- Señor Krol, ¿sucedió algo?

El conserje lo miraba con aquel aire de bondad y paternidad que tanto lo caracterizaban. Aquello lo tranquilizó.

\- Nada malo, querido, venía a comunicarte que el portón del estacionamiento nuevamente fue cerrado por error. Hemos llamado al cerrajero, en media hora estará listo.

\- Oh, está bien, gracias.

La atención del anciano frente a él se desvió a sus espaldas. Giró confundido y halló a un relajado Harry de brazos cruzados. Lo único que traía encima eran sus ajustados pantalones. 

Tosió logrando su cometido, que Krol volviera a mirarlo, pero él no se atrevió a devolverle el gesto al anciano. 

\- Iré a seguir informando a los vecinos. Que tengas una linda noche, Louis.

Saludó con su mano y se recargó sobre la puerta luego de cerrarla apresurado.

\- Oh por Dios, él... -su voz se entrecortó-. Él cree... -se detuvo al estar consciente de la realidad.

\- ¿Que hemos tenido un buen polvo aquí, bonito? No está confundido y no hay nada malo en ello.

\- Lo sé. Él no me mirará con tanta admiración ahora.

\- ¿Estás siendo intimidado por tener relaciones con alguien de tu mismo sexo? -preguntó Harry con su rostro serio. 

\- ¡No, no! -se apresuró en esclarecer-. Es solo... -sus mejillas se acaloraron y sus labios no supieron expresar lo que pasaba por su mente. 

\- ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto, cierto?

Harry se aproximó a él, pegó sus caderas y unió sus labios para mostrar a qué se refería. 

\- Sí -afirmó permitiéndose darle un beso. Animándose a ser él quien diera el primer paso. 

\- ¿Por qué no sales a buscar pareja, bonito? No importa cuánto odies al amor, si eso es lo que te hace feliz, sólo hazlo. 

\- No quiero enamorarme otra vez -" _no quiero sufrir otra vez",_ intentó decir.

\- De todas maneras, no dejes que nadie te juzgue por tu vida sexual -continuó Harry-. El sexo casual no te convierte en menos persona que nadie, Lou. 

Abrió su boca dispuesto a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un leve peso en sus pies.

\- ¿Quién es este ser adorable? -preguntó Harry agachándose a recoger a su mascota.

\- Dirck.

\- Hola, _D_ , eres una bonita bola de pelos.

El pequeño animal ladró enérgico y lamió la mejilla de Harry, quien caminó con él sobre su pecho hasta sentarse frente al ventanal al otro lado de la habitación.

Lo recostó en su regazo sin dejar de acariciarlo. Louis se encontraba envidiando a su perro.

\- Entonces, ¿debo esperar media hora hasta poder sacar mi auto?

Louis asintió caminando con la vista fija en el acurrucado animal sobre las piernas de Harry. Se sentó a su lado y por fin desvió su mirada a la parte de la ciudad que se hallaba frente a ellos.

\- La cerradura está rota, algunos vecinos siguen cerrado el portón al menos una vez por semana. Creo que sería más barato cambiar su sistema que continuar llamando un cerrajero -se encogió de hombros, él nunca asistía a las reuniones de consorcio. 

Fueron segundos de silencio hasta que Harry habló. 

\- No se cómo explicarlo -masculló sin voltear a observarlo-. Me emociona la idea de ver una ciudad desde arriba o desde la distancia. Veo los autos pasar y pienso en qué estarán haciendo esas personas, cómo estarán, a dónde irán. ¿Serán felices? Siento una divertida adrenalina al pensar en ello, al ver pasar el mundo frente a mis ojos. Me hace ser consciente de los muchos que somos, de la cantidad de vidas cotidianas transcurriendo al mismo tiempo en distintas partes del mundo y en condiciones diferentes.

Observó su perfil. No entendía el por qué de su confesión, pero no iba a indagar sobre el asunto. Harry estaba compartiendo con él una parte de sí mismo y aquello era todo.

Iría él en persona a cerrar el maldito portón cada noche si con eso obtenía pequeñas porciones del hombre a su lado.


	6. Capítulo 5

No fue hasta tres semanas después que el portón volvió a ser trabado por error.

Louis celebró en su interior, cerró la puerta con el rostro contraído de retener la sonrisa y los nudillos blancos de presionar con fuerza el picaporte en sus manos.

Cuando volteó, halló a Harry sentado frente al amplio ventanal con las piernas cruzadas y el cuello inclinado en su dirección.

\- Lo siento -musitó Louis fingiendo un ápice de preocupación. 

\- Está bien -sonrió dándole la espalda para visualizar el paisaje frente a él.

Caminó en silencio hacia el refrigerador, todavía con una ligera sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Podría destapar una cerveza o servir dos humeantes tazas de té, sin embargo, tomó los dos tarros de helado sin abrir y un par de cucharas sobre el primer cajón a su derecha.

Esperaba que Harry estuviera a gusto con su elección, nadie rechazaba un helado y él necesitaba aquel momento de satisfacción generado por la fría crema.

Creía que no había nada mejor para mantener una conversación que dos potes de helado de por medio. 

\- Ten -ofreció tomando lugar a su lado, tal como la última vez.

\- Gracias -Harry aceptó el helado y alivió la inseguridad que crecía dentro de él por no haber manoteado las cervezas. 

Prefirió guardar silencio durante los primeros cinco minutos. Por un lado porque era agradable oír el mundo estando refugiado. Louis pasaba noches enteras recostado deleitándose únicamente con los motores de los autos, las bocinas aisladas entre la soledad de la noche, los árboles meciéndose en completa sincronía y algún que otro grillo cantando en plena oscuridad. Por otro lado, era todo un arte observar el lenguaje corporal del chico junto a él. Su belleza era innegable, pero lo que más le gustaba era la forma en la que hablaba de sí mismo sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Es mi familia -explicó encontrando la mirada de Harry en la pequeña fotografía encuadrada sobre la pared junto al ventanal-. Las niñas son mis hermanas, en orden de edad como las ves allí. La mujer que las abraza es mi madre.

\- Eres muy parecido a ella.

\- Y eso que no me has visto con labial rojo -Harry lo miró sorprendido con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos y la cuchara a medio camino de su boca. Louis Rio-. Sólo bromeo -llevó una mano a su pecho para crear el dramatismo necesario-. El rojo me queda fatal.

Harry tapó su boca para reírse. 

\- ¿Están lejos de aquí? -preguntó cuando se recuperó de su risa. 

\- A una hora de distancia. No es mucho, pero no nos vemos tan seguido. Las horas que no trabajo las dedico a la universidad. Mamá es enfermera y las chicas estudian. Planeo conseguir un lugar mejor para traerlas aquí al recibirme.

\- Entiendo -asintió desviando su mirada al cristal.

\- ¿Qué hay de la tuya? -Harry regresó a mirarlo entre confundidos parpadeos-. Tu familia -aclaró-. No eres de hablar mucho, ¿cierto?

\- Soy bueno escuchando -ladeó su rostro y torció sus labios en una -adorable, pensó Louis-, mueca.

\- Dices mucho para alguien que habla tan poco.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

Comparó las confundidas facciones de Harry con las de su perro cuando torcía la cabeza de lado a lado intentando interpretar sus palabras.

\- Te diré -accedió girando para quedar frente a él-. ¿Prometes no salir corriendo?

\- Hay un portón deteniéndome, Lou -bromeó nervioso. 

\- Tu cuerpo, Harry, no tienes idea todo lo que dice sobre ti. Tus gestos delatan cada una de tus emociones, incluso si intentas ocultarlas. Están también las espontáneas expresiones que tan ingenuamente creas a cada instante. Y por último, tus ojos, ellos hablan al mismo tiempo que tus palabras; a veces las refutan, otras las avalan.

El aludido lo miró en todo momento y bajó el rostro recién cuando acabó de hablar.

Esperaba recibir una burlona carcajada a cambio o un insulto improvisado y escandalizado.

Estaba seguro que Harry le recordaría en grotescas palabras que no debía estar mirándolo de esa forma porque ellos solamente tenían sexo y si quería enamorarse debía ir en busca de alguien más.

Enamorarse. Louis sabía que podría hacerlo si el chico junto a él no comenzaba a comportarse como el promiscuo, descarado y frío sexo casual que debía ser.

Estaba seguro que esa era la descripción de un amante, pero el brillo en la mirada de su acompañante estaba lejos de mostrar dichas cualidades. 

\- ¿Crees que alguien más pueda notarlo? -preguntó suave. 

_Cualquiera que en lugar de mirarte, te viera, lo haría._ Pensó mientras sonreía agradeciendo que su cuerpo no sea tan transparente como el de Harry.

\- Lo dudo, las personas no son muy observadoras en estos días.

\- Puedo vivir con eso, entonces.

Harry regresó la vista al paisaje y Louis fue consciente de sus ojos fijos en el perfil del chico. Necesitaba parar con aquello. Solo eran dos personas follando sin lazos emocionales, demostrando que se podía vivir sin amor si se quería. 

\- Soy de Holmes Chapel -comenzó Harry tomándolo por sorpresa luego de un largo silencio-. Mamá y mi hermana siguen allí. Mi padre vive en Liverpool. Nos vemos cuando podemos -guardó silencio mientras raspaba el helado con desinterés-, todos tenemos nuestras vidas hechas en sitios distintos.

Sonrió de lado antes de llevar finalmente la cuchara a sus labios. La nostalgia en sus acciones hablaba una vez más por él. Había más, lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a sonsacarlo.

Creyó que eso era todo, pero Harry habló una vez más. 

\- Tampoco me queda bien el labial rojo -murmuró entre distraído y divertido. 


	7. Capítulo 6

Se insultó mentalmente mientras descendía del gélido autobús y sumergía los dedos en la poca profundidad que ofrecían los bolsillos delanteros de su ajustado pantalón.

Debía suponer que el cálido e inusual sol mañanero no duraría hasta pasado el mediodía.

Levantó los hombros para encuadrar su mochila y analizar la acera frente a él. Era un horario concurrido, deseaba escoger bien el camino a su departamento. No ayudaba en nada aquella frecuentada cafetería con mesas desparramadas sobre la vereda.

Recorrió a los comensales, yendo desde el mesero acelerado al ejecutivo serio y los risueños turistas. No esperaba, para su horror, encontrar entre la multitud el bello rostro de Harry.

Agradeció no ser visto de vuelta. Apostaba que lucía como un idiota allí parado observándolo boquiabierto.

La realidad era que no sabía cómo actuar con Harry. No es como si en la biblioteca existiera un manual sobre las diversas formas de interactuar con tu... ¿Sexo casual?

Louis no sabía en qué los dejaba aquello, nunca antes se habían encontrado fuera de su trabajo o de su departamento e incluso en esas circunstancias dudaba sobre qué debía hacer.

Podría simplemente comenzar a andar, pero él quería levantar el brazo y agitarlo para llamar su atención. No le costó mucho deducir que si aquel libro existía, la primera opción sería la narrada allí. Entonces, ¿por qué todavía quería acercarse?

La sonrisa que Harry intentó ocultar mordiéndose el labio fue la que lo quitó de sus pensamientos. Siguió la mirada verdosa y se encontró a Zayn siendo alimentado por un bonito castaño. Alguna parte del cremoso alimento pareció quedarse en su comisura, porque el castaño se estiró a deslizar su pulgar por la zona ensuciada.

Harry rodó los ojos mientras escondía sus labios tras la palma de su mano. En el movimiento, su mirada se encontró con la suya e hizo que sus pies se anclaran con más fuerza en aquel sitio.

El rizado torció el cuello, destapó su boca y moduló un silencioso _"sálvame"_ queincluyó una sutil inclinación de cabeza hacia la parejita.

Elevó sus cejas con gracia mientras juntaba valor a cada paso que daba aproximándose a su destino.

Zayn lo notó con velocidad y lo sorprendió con una alegre sonrisa.

\- Hola -musitó tímido. Se dirigió a los tres chicos en general, pero miró a Harry en particular.

\- Hola -sonrió Harry-. Conoces a Zayn y ahora también a su novio Liam. Chicos, este es Louis. Vino por mí, ¿cierto, Lou?

\- Un gusto -saludó Liam-. ¿No tomarás algo antes de irte, por lo menos?

Harry volteó a mirarlo. Le suplicaba con cada una de sus facciones y Louis suprimió una risotada.

\- Oh, no. Es un placer conocerte, pero me temo que será en otra oportunidad.

\- Lo han oído, muchachos. Usen protección y todo eso -agitó sus manos poniéndose de pie-. Vamos, Lou.

No tuvo tiempo de despedirse antes de ser arrastrado hasta doblar la esquina y comenzar a bajar por la calle que llevaba a su departamento. Rozaba lo grosero, pero no fue capaz de pensar en ello mientras caminaban juntos hacia su hogar.

\- Entonces, ¿he venido por ti?

Se horrorizó ante su atrevimiento y se relajó luego cuando fue el turno de Harry parecer horrorizado.

\- Oh, por Dios, lo siento. No toleraba un minuto más de tanta cursilería gratuita.

Recordó el modo en que había ocultado sus sonrisas al mirarlos y se guardó para sí mismo aquella contradicción.

\- Pude verlo -rio aferrándose a las correas de su mochila-. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a estar en su cita?

\- ¿Recuerdas a la chatarra de Zayn? -asintió observándolo de reojo-. Parece que desea pasar más tiempo en el taller que con él. Resulta que ellos tenían planes y mi mejor amigo decidió que podía utilizarme para tomar mi auto. Dijo que no quería tomarlo sin nada a cambio, entonces inventó una cita doble junto a Liz y pagó una gran porción de torta para mí. Lo que él realmente quería era presentarnos formalmente a su dulce Liam, luego hacer que Liz y yo nos retirásemos juntos para tomar las llaves de mi automóvil y continuar con su asquerosa muestra de amor por otro lado. Sucede que ella nunca llegó.

\- Zayn gana, supongo.

\- Bingo -Harry lo observó con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo tus actividades? Yo debería buscar un taxi.

\- Olvídalo, llamaremos uno desde mi piso. ¿No tienes frío o creíste que el día sería más cálido? -se apresuró a cuestionar para ocultar la obvia intención de mantenerlo a su lado.

Estudió su holgada camisa y la porción de torso expuesto.

\- Fui engañado por los ineptos del servicio meteorológico -torció sus labios en una mueca que fingía enojo. Louis creyó desfallecer.

\- Somos dos -rebuscó las llaves del edificio en el interior de su bolso-. En momentos como este deseo saltar con ropa y todo al interior de la techada piscina en la terraza.

Se hizo a un lado para darle paso a un sorprendido Harry.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¿Hay aquí arriba una jodida piscina climatizada?

Louis también se había sorprendido. El lugar no era de lujo, fue un adinerado habitante del edificio quien decidió construir dicha piscina. Cubrió todos los gastos de construcción y más tarde acordaron pagar el mantenimiento entre todos, lo cual no era tan costoso al dividirse los gastos.

\- Sí -Harry mostró sus hoyuelos mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante como sus hermanas pequeñas lo hacían cuando deseaban algo-. Oh, no, ¿tú crees?

\- Oh, sí.

Corrió escaleras arriba con Harry tras él.

\- Debemos quitarnos los zapatos -divagó, entusiasmado en abrir la puerta del área de la piscina lo antes posible.

\- Me quitaré también la camisa, si me lo permites -respondió Harry. 

\- Claro -intentó sonar despreocupado y mantener la vista en sus asuntos en lugar de desviarla hacia el hombre despojándose de ropa a su lado.

Para cuando guardó sus pertenencias, Harry se hallaba esperándolo al borde del agua.

Se colocó junto a él y esperó alguna orden.

\- Cuenta hasta tres, Lou -pidió.

\- Uno -levantó su mano. Estaba accionando sin pensar-. Do... -empujó a Harry y saltó tras él.

Soltó una carcajada cuando logró arrastrarse a la superficie.

\- Eso fue sucio -se quejó Harry entrecerrando sus redondas y risueñas orbes verdes-. Funciona mejor con el agua fría, pero ¿no sientes que si permaneces sumergido por un tiempo, tu mente se despeja? Como si el agua te aislara y protegiera. ¿No te crees libre e intocable allí abajo?

No tuvo opción de responder, Harry había ido a probar su punto. Se le unió animándose a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Era uno de _esos_ momentos.

El movimiento del agua lo hacía todavía más hermoso. Las luces y sombras parecían acomodadas meticulosamente para resaltar sus cualidades, haciendo de él una increíble obra de arte.

Observó la forma en que cerraba los brazos y abría sus ojos como percatándose de estar siendo admirado.

La sonrisa emitida por Harry al encontrar sus miradas evaporó su raciocinio. Louis lo impulsó hacia él y sus labios.

Fue bienvenido por un par de extremidades envolviendo su cintura.

Estaban besándose sobre la superficie cuando recobró sus sentidos debido a la melodía de un celular.

Harry pestañeó confundido y salió fuera de la pileta al descubrir que el sonido provenía de su móvil.

\- ¿Sí? Oh, Liz, sí, descuida, me he dado cuenta que no llegaste. ¿Por qué habría de quedarme esperándote allí? No estoy lejos, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje -alejó el teléfono de su oreja, cogió la ropa del piso y lo frotó contra ella para quitarle cualquier resto de agua-. Um, debemos organizar el programa de mañana. ¿Tendrás algún pantalón para prestarme?

Agitó su cabeza imposibilitado de pronunciar palabras. Su boca todavía cosquilleaba deseando más.

De hecho, no fue capaz de dialogar con normalidad hasta que Harry salió del departamento dentro de un deportivo short suyo. 

Louis se desplomó frustrado sobre su sillón y cogió su celular intentando ignorar el temblor que lo recorría.

\- Niall -murmuró esperando no interrumpirlo en medio de mucho trabajo. Su amigo no había tenido un día libre por culpa de sus estudios-. ¿En cuánto tiempo puede enamorarse una persona?


	8. Capítulo 7

_"Harry no es tu novio"_ era su nuevo mantra, aquel que repetía cada vez con más convicción. Por lo menos eso intentaba.

Debía incluso morder su lengua cada vez que se acercaba a Zayn y Liz para servirles su cena, urgido por la incontrolable necesidad de preguntarles dónde estaba Harry.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte otra botella de agua, Louis? -Zayn habló con suavidad. Se sorprendió por la mención de su nombre.

\- Claro -sonrió volteándose hacia la cocina tras él.

 _"Harry no es tu novio"_ se alentó mentalmente mientras caminaba. Creía que lograría fijar aquella idea para el final de la noche.

Regresaba con la bebida y el plato de otro cliente cuando Harry tomó su lugar en la barra, parecía feliz a pesar de las violáceas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Se acercó con cautela pretendiendo no escudriñarlo demasiado mientras colocaba el agua delante de Zayn.

\- Dios, Harry, creí que habías muerto -bromeó Liz llevando una mano a su pecho.

\- Que no esté literalmente muerto no te garantiza que esté vivo -ladeó una sonrisa-. Por cierto, gracias por esperarme -ironizó alzando sus cejas en diversión.

Louis se apresuró a caminar lejos, luchando por no dejar caer el pedido en su mano.

Quería regresar allí, tomar a Harry del mentón, revisar qué tan mal se encontraba y atormentarlo a preguntas hasta descifrar qué le sucedía.

No podía, sin embargo, así como tampoco lo podía besar cuando volviera a tenerlo en frente. Al menos que sea Harry quien diera el primer paso, Louis necesitaba saber qué curso tendrían las cosas.

Se atrevió a encontrar su mirada cuando se dispuso a tomar su orden.

\- Hey -musitó Harry con alegría.

Sus ojos le decían que era completamente fingida.

\- Hey -respondió-. ¿Qué puedo servirte?

\- Una cerveza está bien, Lou.

Asintió aliviado de poder alejarse y organizar sus pensamientos.

Rebuscó dentro del congelador por la botella que había apartado para él. Era la última del tipo que Harry bebía. Agradeció haberlo hecho.

\- Lou, ¿sucede algo? -Niall tocó su hombro y lo conectó nuevamente a la realidad.

No supo en qué momento cogió la cerveza y la sostuvo en su mano sin moverse. Parpadeó al visualizar a Joe con la cabeza inclinada hacia él, mirándolo con preocupación.

Soltó una aguda carcajada mientras pretendía burlarse de sí mismo.

\- Estoy bien, me distraje pensando en mi próximo examen.

Sonrió y giró sobre sus talones para regresar hacia el hombre que anulaba todo su razonamiento.

Lo halló en soledad, jugueteando con su dedo índice sobre la rústica madera de la barra.

\- Aquí tienes. ¿No querían Liz y Zayn nada más?

La respuesta era obvia, pero él necesitaba saber por qué no se habían quedado haciéndole compañía.

\- Completamente satisfechos -negó bebiendo de su cerveza-. Oh, Zayn dejó allí el dinero de la botella extra.

Estiró un billete hacia él. Sus dedos no iban a rozarse, pero Louis fue en busca de ello y procuró hacer del acto algo casual.

Se le estaba escapando algo, simplemente no podía recordar qué.

\- ¿Todo está bien, Harry? -cuestionó con la valentía suficiente como para lograr que su respiración no temblara.

\- ¿Así de fatal luzco, eh? -rio analizando el líquido frío y amarillento antes de darle un nuevo trago.

\- Pareces abatido -encogió sus hombros. No quería mostrar lo interesado que estaba.

Lo preocupado que estaba.

\- Zayn parece un tipo agradable, pero no es fácil programar una transmisión con él -guiñó un ojo. No había sido para nada serio con su respuesta.

\- Lou, ven aquí -Niall lo llamó asomando su cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina. Louis no supo si se hallaba feliz o no por la interrupción. 

Harry sonrió garantizándole que todavía estaría allí para cuando regresara.

\- ¿Sí? -murmuró de cara a los celestes ojos de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Niall al notar el cambio en su humor. 

\- Es...-no tenía sentido mentir, Niall lo averiguaría y necesitaba quitarlo de su interior-. Me frustra, ¿sabes? No logro llegar a él. No sé lo que debo o no hacer.

\- Lou, quizá él no quiere que llegues -su labio inferior tembló-. Escucha, Joe dice que puedes irte a casa. Te llamé para darte tu cena, hay suficiente pollo para dos personas -acomodó en sus brazos una bandeja perfectamente envuelta.

Niall colocó una mano en su espalda baja y lo empujó suavemente.

Un par verdoso estaba fijo en su figura apenas se hizo visible.

\- Tengo el resto de la noche libre y pollo para la cena -informó dejando en manos de Harry la decisión.

\- Hecho -aceptó poniéndose de pie.

Dos horas después un plato repleto de restos yacía juntos a ellos. Se hallaban frente al único lugar de su casa que Harry parecía querer habitar. El suelo frente a su ventanal.

\- ¿Nunca sentiste que el mundo gira demasiado rápido? -cuestionó agitando su segunda cerveza.

Louis se giró por completo para enfrentar su perfil. No estaba borracho ni alegre, era simplemente él compartiendo otra parte suya.

\- Algo me dice que no estamos hablando de astronomía -Harry volteó el rostro lo suficiente para verlo. Louis levantó sus comisuras atinando a recrear una agradable mueca.

\- No se detiene por nada, Lou. Tú estás allí con todo estallando a tu alrededor y el jodido mundo sigue girando, como si no le importara que todo lo demás se esté viniendo abajo. ¿No has querido pedirle que se detenga o que te haga estallar a ti también, pero que no te deje flotando sin rumbo?

Era costumbre para Louis no saber qué responder. Tampoco estaba seguro de que Harry esperase una respuesta.

En su lugar, pensó en aquello que se le había escapado. Estaba seguro de no querer que se le escape el hombre a su lado. Lo tuvo, recordando por fin la canción que Harry eligió para cerrar el programa esa mañana.

\- Entonces, ¿The Sound of Silence?

\- El silencio puede abatir demasiado a las personas, bonito.

Harry dejó la botella en el suelo, se arrastró sobre él hasta sentarse en su regazo y juntó sus labios.

Louis quería hablar, pero iba a dejar que el silencio hable por su chico una vez más.


	9. Capítulo 8

Decidió que encontrarse a Harry en un momento al azar de su día, era todavía mejor que sus citas tácitamente programadas en el restaurante. Eso si es que podía llamarle cita a sus _reuniones_ en su departamento... Y ciertamente no podía.

Sin embargo, incluso aquellos encuentros se veían insulsos ante estas inesperadas coincidencias. Porque si bien adoraba tener a Harry en sus brazos, él sabía que no existía algo más que lujuria en el acto. Era casi una farsa.

En cambio, observarlo en circunstancias inesperadas le daba una extraña sensación de cotidianidad. Elevaba sus esperanzas de tenerlo en otro aspecto de su vida.

Le resultaba asombrosa la posibilidad de ver la forma en que actuaba frente a los demás. No era difícil descubrir que el accionar del hombre se veía modificado dependiendo de si se sentía observado o no.

Parecía confundido allí de pie tras una ansiosa niña intentando persuadir a su madre de hacer alguna compra. Su cuerpo se balanceaba despacio con la mayoría del peso recargado sobre su pierna derecha mientras la izquierda se hallaba ligeramente recogida. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su labio inferior presionado entre los dientes. Ambas de sus manos se aferraban suavemente el vacío canasto de compras que sostenía. 

Era imposible para él definir si se veía tierno o sexy, porque definitivamente aquel rodete en su cabello lo convertía en la criatura existente más deseable y encantadora al mismo tiempo.

No faltó mucho para que Harry notara su mirada y volteara hacia él. Sonrió caminando con pasos lentos hasta estar a su lado. Agradeció no haber sido él quien dio el primer paso esta vez.

\- ¿Sabes? Acabo de descubrir que estamos cerca de navidad -murmuró un risueño Harry cuando su cabeza chocó con una extraña decoración navideña que colgaba sobre ellos.

\- Y veo que todavía no has descubierto qué comprar -rio Louis señalando con un gesto la falta de mercancía.

\- Oh, venía por mi almuerzo, pero no suelo hacer las compras aquí y no sé dónde están las cosas. Cuando creí hallar el pasillo adecuado, la niña parecía no querer moverse hasta obtener su helado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de almuerzo era ese?

\- Um, comida congelada -sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y acentuaron su belleza.

\- Sígueme -incitó guiándolo hacia el camino adecuado.

\- Entonces, ¿siempre utilizas tanta salsa de chocolate en tus recetas? -preguntó un divertido Harry. 

\- ¿Qué quie... Oh -se interrumpió a sí mismo al recordar su compra-. El proveedor de mercancía las olvidó por completo, eran esenciales para el postre en el menú de hoy.

Harry asintió con una media sonrisa de labios cerrados mientras centraba su atención en las heladeras a su derecha.

\- Niall estuvo al borde de un ataque hasta que me ofrecí a venir por ellas -prosiguió Louis-. Niall es mi mejor amigo, aquel al que mi jefe echó junto a mí. Es gracias a él y sus cualidades como chef que hoy tengo trabajo y la cena hecha casi todas las noches -explicó, no muy seguro de por qué.

\- Podría llegar a querer una porción de eso esta noche -comentó-. Dile de mi parte que su comida es magnífica.

Miró su perfil mientras estudiaba diversos tipos de pizza congelada. Louis quería ponerse en puntas de pie, llegar hasta su cuello para dejar un beso allí y causar que la piel de Harry se erizara.

Quería entrelazar sus manos y divagar juntos sobre qué alimento era mejor para llevar a casa.

Lo inalcanzable de sus pensamientos golpeó un punto débil dentro de su pecho. Se vio obligado a juntar una gran bocanada de aire para aliviar la sensación de ahogo. 

\- ¿De verdad no tenías idea sobre la proximidad de la navidad? -Harry tarareó en afirmación al mismo tiempo que colocaba su elección dentro del canasto-. ¿Despiste o falta de interés?

\- Falta de interés, si con eso quieres decir lo que yo digo como "no me gustan las navidades".

\- ¿Bromeas? Definitivamente es la mejor época del año.

\- Ilumina mi mente, Lou -hubiera jurado que se trataba de un comentario sarcástico si no fuera por la dulce mueca en el rostro de Harry.

\- El frío, posiblemente la nieve, los suéteres con divertidos diseños, el chocolate caliente, los especiales de televisión, la comida, la música, las luces de colores por todos lados, las decoraciones, los días en familia -enumeró emocionado-. Vamos, no puedes decirme que lo odias.

\- Suena bien. Me alegra que esa sea tu versión de la navidad, Lou.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -musitó. Se impacientó cuando Harry se detuvo a observar un nuevo producto y se demoró en dar su respuesta.

\- ¿No crees que cuando deja de existir Santa ya no hay ilusión? Y tú estás allí, todos lo están, sabiendo que quizá sería hora de dejar de hacerlo, pero no puedes dejarlo porque de alguna manera sientes que debes hacerlo, que es lo mejor.

Tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas girando en su mente. Iba a cuestionar, pero Harry siguió hablando luego de relamer sus labios.

\- Supongo que es como Disney, dejas de ser un niño y te das cuenta que nada allí es real, que los buenos no ganan, que los sueños probablemente no se cumplen y que precisamente los finales no son felices.

\- Yo todavía veo películas de Disney -confesó cuando no halló más palabras en su interior.

Sabía que debía objetar, pero no tenía con qué. Al menos no hasta saber qué llevó a Harry a tener esos pensamientos, porque estaba seguro que algo lo había causado.

Se preguntaba si algún día podría saberlo.

\- Bien, Lou, ¿te alcanzo al restaurante? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa de hoyuelos.

Asintió, olvidando cuáles eran sus pensamientos.


	10. Capítulo 9

No importaba la cantidad de veces que leyera y releyera, la definición era siempre la misma.

En general, el diccionario decía que el amor era un sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear.

Lo único sobre lo que tenía convicción era que Harry le atraía. ¿Entrega? No estaba seguro qué amplitud de situaciones albergaba el término, pero sí sabía que no dudaba a la hora de renunciar a sí mismo por darlo todo ante él.

Tenía problemas para decidir si la palabra que le daba nombre a sus sentimientos era completar. Por parte parte, no dudaba que efectivamente la alegría y energía estaban presentes en cada pensamiento suyo relacionado con Harry.   
  


Debatía, entonces, qué le llevaba a creer que aquello podía ser un principio de amor. Cuando buscaba en sus archivos mentales, todo lo que encontraba próximo a aquel sentimiento era dolor, desilusión, engaño y fracaso.

Sin embargo, no podía negar por más tiempo que existía algo en su interior que tocaba sus nervios cuando pensaba en lo imposible que sería crear una relación junto a Harry. 

Harry, tan reacio a amar, tan enigmático a la hora de comunicarse.

\- ¿Lou? -levantó la cabeza dejando a un lado su razonamiento y el trabajo de secado que llevaba a cabo sobre las copas. Joe irradiaba preocupación.

Tarareó corroborando tras su jefe si no había un cliente al que dejó sin atender por perderse en sus problemas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -cuestionó aliviado de la tranquilidad que todavía habitaba el lugar.

\- ¿No crees que soy yo quien debe preguntar eso?

\- Lo siento, Jo. ¿He estropeado algo?

\- A ti mismo, diría -sonrió tomando asiento en los taburetes tras la barra-. No te conocí antes de perder tu anterior empelo, pero diría que tu personalidad está lejos de esto que eres hoy.

\- Joe, si estoy perjudicando al lugar y debes despedirme o cambiarme de puesto, no te detengas, solo mantén a Niall aquí.

\- Dios, Lou, no hablo de eso. Me preocupo por ti.

Pestañeó confundido y recordó la insinuación poco discreta de Niall hace unas semanas atrás. Su amigo había mencionado algo acerca de sus jefes yendo tras él.

\- ¿De... -acomodó su garganta procurando no aparentar disgusto-. ¿De qué hablas?

\- Te importa Harry, Lou.

Agradeció haber soltado los vasos. Estaba seguro de tener que estar juntando vidrios rotos de no haberlo hecho.

\- Lo siento, sé que parezco alguna clase de loco observando lo que no debo -prosiguió-. Pero es que en realidad no hace falta detenerse a mirar detalladamente para notar la forma en que te sientes.

\- ¿Tiene esto alguna dirección en particular, Jo? No me entiendas mal, agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

\- No voy a negarte que he desarrollado una pequeña atracción al verte -rio-. No me culpes, eres atractivo. De todas formas, no es desde allí que te digo esto. Estoy comenzando una relación, de hecho. Si me atrevo a encararte de esta forma, es porque estuve en ese lugar y tú vienes de allí.

Joe juntó aire y él no estaba seguro de querer oír lo que seguía.

\- No sé nada de Harry, pero es fácil distinguir que estás descarrilando de las vías que habían establecido entre los dos y no logro distinguir si es mutuo. ¿Vale la pena, Lou? El sufrimiento, quiero decir. Si es así, continúa con ello. Si no lo es, ¿estás seguro de querer volver a pasar por la misma desolación? Todos merecemos un poco de amor mutuo y a veces no lo hallamos en el lugar deseado.

La puerta se abrió en la otra punta del ambiente. No necesitó observar para saber quiénes ingresaban.

\- El chico es caliente, sí, pero dudo que alguien pueda resistirse a tu sonrisa, Lou -Joe acarició el lado derecho de su rostro. Un incómodo color rosado quedó a su paso-. Cariño, sonríe y será su ruina -no pudo evitar carcajearse... Si Joe en realidad conociera a Harry.

Su segunda certeza, después de todo, era que definitivamente no deseaba pasar por el mismo dolor. Si para evitarlo debía saltar del tren a tiempo, lo haría.   
  


Convencido de ello fue que horas más tarde decidió tirar sobre Harry su incertidumbre. Volteó a observarlo y decidió pasar por alto el baile en su estómago al contemplarlo de perfil. Era simplemente artístico.

\- Harry -llamó. Rogaba recuperar aquella valentía que había juntado dentro del restaurante y parecía haber perdido en la confidencialidad ofrecida por el auto ajeno-. ¿Qué sucede si decido verme con alguien más?

\- ¿Podrías especificar, Lou? -murmuró sin quitar la vista del tránsito.

\- Ya sabes, esto no es una relación, pero no estoy seguro acerca de cómo funciona la exclusividad en estos casos.

\- ¿Quieres estar con alguien más?

 _¿Lo quieres tú?_ Mordió su lengua evadiendo la creciente ira arremolinada en su abdomen al pensar en Harry con otra persona.

\- En el hipotético caso de... -dejó la interpretación en manos de él.

\- Lou, eres libre de estar con quien quieras y de detener esto cuando quieras o cuando decidas comprometerte con alguien.

Giró nuevamente al paisaje a su lado. Era incapaz de ocultar por más tiempo el malestar que crecía en su organismo.

Se maldijo al descubrir que no había forma de seguir con ello si no quería terminar enamorado. Se odió al encontrarse con la tristeza que amenazaba con consumirlo ante la idea de dejarlo.

\- ¿Es esto por Joe?

\- ¿Qué? -su cuello crujió ante el brusco movimiento para enfrentar la diversión en las facciones de Harry.

\- Lucía como un montón de pegote acariciando tu cara hoy. Consiguió ponerte estúpidamente risueño y todo.

En otra persona, estaría convencido de que aquel comentario era impulsado por celos.

\- Joe está en pareja.

Zanjó el tema y retuvo en su interior las ganas de enumerarle a gritos cómo lograba ponerlo él con tan solo una mirada y sin la intención de hacerlo. 

El silencio repentino los obligó a escuchar el pedido de un oyente en la radio.

_"Se lo dedico a mi amor, él es fuegos artificiales continuos en la oscuridad de mi cielo"_

La empalagosa confesión precedía a una repugnante canción de amor.

\- ¿Por qué cree que decirle a alguien _"fuego artificial"_ es agradable? -Harry cambió de estación entre gruñidos y nauseosas muecas.

\- Vamos, pon a su favor la valentía de hacer eso ante una gran cantidad de público -se permitió reír-. Le está diciendo a su pareja que es quien ilumina su mierda o algo así.

\- Yo no interpreto eso si me dicen que soy como un fuego artificial -se justificó Harry.

\- ¿No?

\- Más bien entendería que me están diciendo ruidoso y sin sentido -Harry se encogió de hombros y sacó su labio inferior en un puchero. 

\- Tiene lógica, supongo.

A veces creía que el tren iba peligrosamente rápido para intentar arrojarse de él.


	11. Capítulo 10

\- Dime a quién y por qué debo darle mis felicitaciones, rogaré no haberme topado ya con esa persona.

Levantó su acalorado rostro y se encontró con un magnífico par de orbes color verde.

Harry se hallaba con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la barra, inclinado todo lo que su altura le permitía para ser escuchado por encima de la música.

\- ¿Te refieres a la fiesta? –cuestionó haciendo a un lado su cabello con un movimiento de cabeza-. Es por navidad.

\- En serio estaba cerca la maldita cosa. ¿Y eso? –Harry subió sus cejas mientras señalaba la cremosa porción de pastel en su mano.

\- Oh, será también mi cumpleaños, tendré el día libre y Joe no quiso dejarme sin torta ni fiesta.

Harry sumergió un dedo en la crema y lo arrastró a su boca mientras gemía de satisfacción. No había intención sexual en el accionar, más bien parecía un pequeño niño desobedeciendo a su madre en medio de una celebración.

\- Pasaron años desde la última vez que comí uno de estos.

\- ¿Pastel de crema?

\- De cumpleaños, Lou –sonrió saltando sobre un taburete.

\- Oh –parpadeó, no muy seguro si su falta de palabras fue producida por la confesión o la sonrisa-. Ten –le tendió una botella de cerveza fría del barril a su lado-. Debo ayudar en algo, estaré aquí pronto. Hay un chico en delantal verde al que puedes pedirle lo que quieras de bebida, es gratuito hasta medianoche.

Movió sus pies con velocidad para mezclarse todo lo posible con la multitud de personas a su alrededor. No era una mentira que debía trabajar, tampoco era la verdad completa.

Necesitaba escapar de Harry. Llegar a la conclusión le llevó toda la noche pasada sin dormir, finalmente decidió que alejarse sería lo mejor.

Aprovechó el amontonamiento para escabullirse y dar varias vueltas entre la gente antes de adentrarse en la cocina sin ser visto. 

\- ¿Sucedió algo, Lou? –Niall lo miró confundido sin detener su tarea sobre pequeños bocadillos.

\- ¿Y Joe?

\- Fuera, se supone que dándote una mano. 

Suspiró aliviado y corrió una silla vacía para sentarse frente a su amigo.

\- El tren va cada vez más rápido. Si no salto ahora, el golpe puede ser mortal.

\- Suena a sinopsis de película de acción de bajo costo, pero no creo que estés produciendo una, ¿entonces?

\- Debo dejar a Harry –su voz flaqueó entre interrogación y afirmación.

\- ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo cuentas?

\- ¿Ambas? –bufó arrastrando las manos por su cara. Estaba sumido en una profunda frustración. 

Niall se carcajeó, secó sus manos en su delantal y tomó asiento frente a él.

\- Bien, intentemos desglosar esto. ¿Quieres a Harry?

\- Sí, per...

\- Lou, sin peros. ¿Lo quieres o no? –interrumpió.

\- Sí –admitió.

\- Correcto. ¿Deseas algo más que satisfacción sexual?

\- S-sí –titubeó sintiendo a sus mejillas colorearse.

\- ¿Harry lo sabe?

\- No.

\- Y tú supones que él no se siente igual.

\- Él no lo hace, Ni.

\- ¿Por eso quieres dejar de acostarte con él?

\- Bueno... -vaciló-. Suena crudo dicho de esa forma. Yo no quiero enamorarme de él si no voy a tenerlo.

\- Pero tampoco estás dispuesto a dejarlo porque eso significaría perder a Harry del todo.

Niall sonrió mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y regresaba a su puesto de trabajo.

\- Lou –prosiguió-, hay algo en tu interior que te producirá alivio además de dolor. Esa será la decisión correcta. Puedes soñar tener algo con alguien que no te ama y estará bien. Pero no puedes ilusionarte a que eso pasará. El sueño te activa e impulsa, la ilusión es una jodida perra que te paraliza y lleva a la desilusión y destrucción en un solo paso.

Se disponía a responder cuando la puerta se abrió desvelando a un agitado Joe.

\- Lou, te busqué por todo el lugar. Harry está pidiendo por ti.

No dudó al incorporarse y seguir a su jefe hasta el rincón de la barra al que lo conducía. Poco tardó en descubrir qué sucedía.

\- ¿Harry? –llamó posando su mano sobre el hombro caído.

\- ¡Lou!

La figura recostada se elevó de golpe. Luego produjo una divertida mueca de desorientación.

\- Supongo que detuviste reiteradas veces al muchacho del delantal en muy poco tiempo.

Harry sonreía estúpidamente mientras balanceaba sus pies en el aire, sin coordinación alguna.

\- Te llevaré a casa, bebé –suspiró y asintió con agradecimiento hacia Joe.

\- Luces como un pequeño perro enojado. No estoy ebrio, Lou.

\- Lo estarás si sigues bebiendo. Vamos, Harry; puedo manejar tu auto si me lo permites, tengo licencia.

\- Tenía la esperanza de irme contigo –se inclinó hacia delante y se recostó en su torso.

Cerró los ojos y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. También tenía la esperanza, solo que la suya incluía algunos sentimientos más.

Supo con certeza que debía dejarlo ir ahora o nunca podría hacerlo.

Harry apoyó el mentón sobre su abdomen, inclinó el cuello para mirarlo a la cara y mostró su labio inferior en un adorable puchero. Aquello deshacía cada parte de su decisión.

\- Nos iremos juntos todavía, a mi departamento.

Si lo iba a perder, antes se aseguraría de entregarle lo que tenía. Procuraba dejar todo en el acto y no llevarse consigo nada que lo hiciera sufrir.

Al llegar a su hogar, la euforia de Harry había desaparecido. Lucía complemente lúcido. Al parecer, no mentía cuando declaró no estar ebrio.

Comenzaba a creer que lo que estaba sucediendo era Harry siendo él mismo. Parecía sin ganas de levantar sus barreras de protección habituales.

Harry unió sus manos y guió el camino hacia la habitación.

Luego se colocó delante de él y le brindó una diminuta sonrisa. Tomó control de su ropa con sumo cuidado, concentrándose en dejarlos a ambos sin rastros de ella.

Al terminar, Harry se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo para proceder con la lujuria que había caracterizado cada uno de sus encuentros. 

Lo detuvo, sostuvo sus caderas y lo acostó con lentitud sobre el colchón.

\- ¿Me lo permites? –rogó, silenciando el inminente cuestionario.

Llevó una mano al sorprendido rostro de Harry y delineó con suavidad cada rasgo.

Enfrentó los confundidos, pero incluso así rendidos, ojos verdes. Sonrió esperando transmitir tranquilidad. Tomó su nuca, lo elevó seguro y conectó con precisión ambas bocas.

Lo besó con parsimonia. Lo amó pausadamente, deteniéndose en cada parte sobre la que nunca se había detenido. Se meció con lentitud, sin desenfreno ni lascivia.

Un distorsionado gemido le avisó que era el momento. Entrelazó sus manos enfocando toda la atención en las aturdidas y sonrojadas facciones de Harry.

\- Eres tan hermoso e increíble, bebé –confesó llevándolos a ambos hasta el final.

Se dejó caer sin soltarlo. Permaneció sobre él hasta recuperar sus ritmos cardíacos.

Separó su unión cuando la respiración de Harry se volvió suave de nuevo. Se inclinó hasta él y besó su frente.

Cogió su ropa en el camino, dispuesto a vestirse en la sala de estar.

No pasó mucho tiempo en soledad. Minutos después se hallaban juntos, vestidos y en silencio.

\- Krol hará sonar el teléfono cuando el portón esté abierto –se animó a hablar y volteó a verlo-. Nunca me dijiste cuál era tu motivo.

Harry lució derrotado. Su mandíbula se contrajo, su mirada se volvió opaca y su piel empalideció considerablemente. Estaba por disculparse cuando el despojo de hombre a su lado realizó un movimiento. Abrió su billetera y le entregó una pequeña fotografía.

Identificó a una joven versión de él sosteniendo un bebé en sus brazos. El brillo en su mirada y sonrisa lo hacían saber que nunca había visto sonreír a Harry antes, al menos no de verdad. La pequeña mano de la criatura tocaba con cariño su mejilla derecha.

\- Es como si tu cuerpo entero estuviese cayendo y rompiéndose; pero tú sigues firme, sin moverte. Todo pasa en tu interior, como si fuera tu alma la que estuviese gritando mientras estalla dentro de ti. Te marea, te desequilibra, sentís que te falta el aire y necesitas gritar también, necesitas escapar, correr, llorar o hacer lo que sea con tal de liberarte. Nada es suficiente, ¿sabes?

Lo vio juntar aire y aprovechó el momento para girar hacia él.

\- No sé cómo, pero tienes la suerte de ser alguien que sigue creyendo en la vida. Por alguna razón, todo esto tiene sentido para ti. No para mí, porque a mí la vida me falló más de una vez y llega un momento en que el cuento del _"Todo estará bien"_ deja de tener sentido. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no lo está, nunca lo está y luego de estarlo todo vuelve a ser una mierda. Porque parece que la vida te da pero también te quita, y a mí no me apetece vivir en un gran trueque.

Harry frotó sus parpados intentando evitar que la humedad que los cubría sea derramada. Falló considerablemente.

\- Soy ese tipo de persona a la que el dolor la vence. No me incentiva. No necesito valorar más las cosas, suficiente valor les tengo como para luego llorarlas cuando las pierdo. Solo me hunde, me hace querer huir, escapar. Y perdóname si me incomoda recibir amor, no es que no lo necesite o no lo aprecie, es que no creo merecerlo. Tampoco me siento alguien muy especial como para que los demás deseen oír mi amor por ellos.

Recuperó la fotografía y la sostuvo para sí mismo antes de seguir hablando.

\- Es mi hermano –informó dejando ingresar entre sus labios una lágrima-. Yo no solía hacerlo, pero ese día pasé la noche en casa de un amigo. Amanecía y seguíamos sin dormir, razón por la cual decidí regresar a casa. Mamá y él estaban despiertos, lo senté en mi regazo mientras comía una galletita con sus pequeños dientes. Siempre temí hacerle daño, era tan frágil y diminuto. Comenzó a llorar, mamá vino hacia nosotros y lo levantó. Yo no entendía, pero ella sí. Sucedió en un segundo, aunque en mi recuerdo son horas eternas.

El llanto en Harry era silencioso. Parecía casi ajeno al agua que lo mojaba.

Luchó contra las ganas de acogerlo, temía que si se movía detendría su relato.

\- Nació sin una arteria pulmonar. Lo descubrieron al nacer, resulta que no salió en los estudios previos. Estaba bien, había pasado con éxito la operación. No sé qué sucedió ese día, pero él no respiraba. Mi padre trabajaba y mamá consiguió que una vecina la traslade al hospital. Luego estábamos todos allí, quería hacer algo pero simplemente no podía, yo no... -su voz se quebró mimetizándose con los temblores que lo sacudían-. Creí que nada podía salir mal, Lou, yo pensaba que todo tenía un final feliz. La médica no dijo lo mismo.

Siguió su impulso y lo sostuvo por la espalda. Se sintió agradecido cuando Harry no se alejó asustado.   
  


\- No disminuye con el tiempo como todos creen, Lou, es cada vez peor. La culpa y la impotencia crecen día a día. Vivo preguntándome por qué él y no yo. Se merecía vivir después de todo lo que luchó. No entiendo por qué estoy yo aquí, cuando fue él quien demostró sus ganas de vivir.   
  


Se quejó en voz alta y cerró en un puño la camisa de Harry ante la confesión.

Obtuvo una negación como respuesta.

\- El peso que cargo aumenta todas las mañanas, Lou. Estoy aquí sin estar. Nada de lo que pase me devolverá lo que ya no tengo. Es sentarse a observar la forma en que se destruye todo y todos los que conocías. Odio a la vida, Lou. No sé hacer más que preguntarme cuándo va a parar el dolor. Me da miedo amar, no puedo permitirme precisar de alguien que quizá perderé inesperadamente.

El teléfono timbró repentinamente sacándolos del ambiente construido entre ellos.

Para cuando se detuvo, Harry ya se hallaba de pie caminando de prisa hacia la puerta.

Louis se dejó caer de espaldas al piso y lloró con los antebrazos presionados sobre su nublada visión.


	12. Capítulo 11

Vacío, era el único sentimiento que llenaba su mente.

Aumentó la velocidad por cuarta vez, obligando a sus piernas a moverse con mayor energía. Llevaba una hora corriendo sobre la cinta y estaba seguro que no importaba cuánto tiempo permaneciera allí, de todas formas nada iba a suceder. 

La inhalación brusca de aire terminó en una dolorosa punzada bajo sus costillas. Su tórax se dobló hacia delante al mismo tiempo que los músculos de sus brazos dejaron de funcionar, fatigados de golpetear un saco de boxeo con anterioridad.

Colisionó sobre el gastado suelo de madera. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose perderse en la reconfortante sensación de agotamiento y la melodía musical en sus oídos. 

Descubrió hace mucho tiempo que su cuerpo había adquirido cierta tolerancia al dolor, todo lo que necesitaba era acumular el daño en un solo lugar, trasladar el sufrimiento interno hacia el exterior y transformarlo en agonía física.

Era más llevadero, creía. Sin embargo, aquella idea resultaba cada vez más difícil de lograr. Podía pasar mañanas, días y noches enteras esforzándose, lo único que conseguía era agravar su abatimiento.

No podía negar, a su vez, que el efecto devastador obtenido luego del esfuerzo era reparador. Las ideas parecían abandonar su ser, se adormecía cada partícula que lo componía y lograba obtener paz.

Pero la armonía no era eterna y él lo sabía. Una sacudida lo devolvió a la realidad. Desconectó sus auriculares y se incorporó. 

\- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

El entrenador del gimnasio se erguía sobre él, confusión proyectándose en su rostro.

\- Sí, bien -se aseguró que su inclinación de labios parezca una media sonrisa.

Se convenció de estar loco al realizar aquel tipo de ritual diariamente. Ejercicio, ducha y caminata. Lo dejaba tranquilo saber que no era solamente él quien recurría a las mismas actividades para sentirse mejor. Le preocupaba no hallar otra cosa que produzca el mismo bienestar, más bien, lo alteraba saber que le temía a todo aquello que podría hacerlo sentir bien. Estaba seguro que acabaría por acostumbrarse a su rutina, la tolerancia se expandiría y... ¿Entonces qué?

Como un acto reflejo, sus agotadas piernas recorrieron inconscientes el camino que estaba acostumbrado a realizar en auto. Estuvo al tanto de su destino cuando divisó una conocida figura a la distancia.

Acomodaba mecánicamente bolsas de basura sobre un gran contenedor. Se acercó con cautela y se posicionó tras él cuando logró aproximarse lo suficiente.

\- Hey, Lou.

Louis volteó sorprendido. Luego lo evaluó con desconcierto.

\- Hey, creí que no vendrías cuando no te vi dentro.

\- Estaba entrenando -refugió ambas manos en la seguridad de sus bolsillos.

\- ¿Entrarás a comer?

\- Uh, no vine por comida, para serte sincero.

No sabía por qué estaba allí, si tenía que ser completamente honesto.

\- Oh -Louis parpadeó desviando su mirada hacia las baldosas a sus pies. El gesto le hizo comprender lo que había dado a malentender-. Sobre eso. No creo poder hacer esto más, Harry.

La nueva puntada que obtuvo al juntar aire lo descolocó. Se preguntó si había conseguido dañar sus costillas de alguna forma, aunque intuía que el ejercicio no tenía nada que ver en su dolor. 

Lo confundía su asombro ante la confesión, no es como si él no hubiera pensado en ello con anterioridad cuando Louis le preguntó sobre estar con alguien más. No lo culpaba por querer dejarlo, él también se dejaría a sí mismo. Le extrañaba que el chico no lo haya dejado hace tiempo. 

\- ¿Por qué luces tan aterrado? -sonrió moviendo sus hombros para golpear suavemente a Louis-. Está bien, Lou, tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras. No estás rompiendo con tu novio -bromeó intentando en vano soltar una risa.

\- Harry, yo...

\- Hey, detente, no tienes que darme explicaciones -la mirada de Louis lucía un matiz indescifrable para él. No conocía qué era, pero lo asustaba en extremo. Él no deseaba oír lo que saldría de los labios ajenos-. Me iré ahora, debo llegar a casa a pie. Cuídate, Lou.

Su pulso palpitaba con necesidad, pedía más desgaste o más del alivio producido al desgastarse. No estaba seguro y tampoco quería estarlo. 


	13. Capítulo 12

\- Hey, Harry aquí. No es común que yo esté de este lado del micrófono –soltó una poco audible e incómoda carcajada-. Créanme, lo voy a odiar más que ustedes. Sé que estamos en vísperas de navidad y todo lo que quieren es oír la música que han pedido durante toda la semana, gracias por eso, prometo ser breve.

Sus manos temblaban, volviendo la tarea de manejar la consola cada vez más complicada.

\- Las pocas veces que hablé, fueron para maldecir acerca del amor cuando un oyente llamaba o para hacer alarde de mi pésimo humor cuando Liz decidía que las ocho de la mañana eran un buen momento del día para ser feliz. Me pareció, luego de pensar en ello, que una fecha como hoy sería ideal para rectificarme.

Cerró los ojos, recostó la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos y se aseguró de seguir hablando sobre el lugar indicado.

\- Eso no quiere decir que mi opinión cambió, yo todavía siento asco por el amor y detesto a las personas que exudan alegría antes de las 10 am. Es solo que llega un momento de tu vida en el que debes elegir una forma para sobrevivir. No todos somos capaces de escoger la correcta, no a todos los golpes nos voltean para el mismo lado.

Su voz se quebró. Se sentía desnudo en medio de un salón repleto de personas murmurando sobre él.

\- ¿Saben? Algunos no logramos despertar del knockout. Quedamos, literalmente, fuera de combate. Es inevitable quedar incapacitado para ciertas cuestiones. Es como estar a la deriva esperando inconscientemente el final.

Carraspeó sin importarle si alguien notaba las lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro.

\- Cuando te sabes débil, necesitas demostrar lo contrario. Después de eso ya nada es fácil. Y no me refiero a demostrarte rudo para los demás. Te demuestras duro para ti mismo porque no te gusta asumir el miedo, crees que no dejando salir las cosas eres más fuerte y puedes tolerarlo todo. Da vergüenza que el mundo pueda ver quién eres porque pueden reírse, pueden ver el miedo que tienes y lo inseguro que eres. Demostrar y aceptar sentimientos no es simple cuando temes sufrir más de lo que ya lo haces, cuando sabes que un simple toque puede llevarte a la muerte. No es difícil matar a alguien luego de un KO.

Juntó aire y procedió a soltarlo en un sonido similar a un quejido y una risa al mismo tiempo.

\- Pasé mi vida completa odiando y escapando de todo lo que me hace bien para evitar el dolor de perderlo. Descubrí bastante tiempo después que el sufrimiento producido por ver alejarse aquello que dejas ir, es igual al de arriesgarte y perder. Intento decir que aunque todos estemos aquí sufriendo, debemos seguir luchando para buscar aquella felicidad que necesitamos. Si el resultado va a ser siempre acabar destruido, al menos vamos a asegurarnos de pasarla bien en el camino.

Tosió al tanto de lo patético que su número era.

\- Me di cuenta que estoy desperdiciando momentos que no vuelven. Dejo pasar situaciones y luego me arrepiento. Las personas se cansan y dejan de intentarlo cuando es en vano. Por mucho que te aprecien, el rechazo no se tolera y entonces te quedas solo.

Los espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo entero. Se encogió en su silla en un intento por refugiarse. 

\- Realmente espero que su víspera esté repleta de alcohol y no recuerden nada de esto, juro que no volverán a oír de mí. Que tengan una linda navidad y cumpleaños felices.

Apagó el micrófono y colocó al aire la primera canción de su lista. 

Se permitió sollozar en voz alta. Se sobresaltó minutos después cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe.

Louis fijó la vista en él y estudió desde sus ojos hinchados hasta el tiritar que lo invadía.

\- Mierda, Harry –gruñó.

Louis no tardó en acortar distancias. Tomó sus brazos y en un movimiento que pasó casi desapercibido para él, logró ponerlo en pie para dejarlo caer en su regazo segundos después.

No lo dudó y se apegó todavía más a la calidez de Louis. 

Poco le importaba el peso muerto de sus extremidades y el llanto desesperado sobre el pecho del chico que lo había arrastrado a esa desesperación minutos después de dejarlo.

\- Lou –llamó-. No me dejes huir de ti. No me dejes.

Los brazos de Louis se apretaron a su espalda con una fuerza desmedida. Quitó el oxígeno de su pecho mientras de forma contradictoria se lo proporcionaba. 


	14. Epílogo

No importaba cuán alto o pesado era Harry, para Louis sostenerlo se sentía como cargar una ligera bolsa de plumas.

Lucía como las antiguas muñecas de porcelana que su madre y abuela trataban con tanta delicadeza al desempolvar. De hecho, su piel se mantenía igual de fría.

Manipularlo, sin embargo, había resultado similar a manejar una muñeca de trapo.

Fue poco el esfuerzo empeñado en llevarlo a casa y recostarlo en la cama.

Harry lucía laxo, casi inerte cuando maniobró con su cuerpo.

Apenas lo colocó sobre sí mismo, los irritados ojos verdes se cerraron y su respiración se ralentizo considerablemente.

Ocho horas después, Harry seguía justo donde lo había situado. La cabeza encajada a la perfección en su cuello, los brazos aferrados a su torso y ambas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas. 

Llevaba despierto dos horas, preguntándose cómo era posible que el hombre sobre él continuara durmiendo absolutamente relajado.

Si dependía de él, prefería que el mundo acabara allí mismo con Harry entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, sabía que su madre y sus hermanas aguardaban en la sala dispuestas a festejar la navidad. Además, ellos todavía se debían una charla.

Cuando quiso mover sus manos para despertarlo, notó que estas ya estaban en movimiento y realizaban un recorrido regular desde el cabello de Harry hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

Se detuvo sorprendido por la fuerte necesidad de tocarlo y la inconsciencia con la que realizaba el gesto.

La respiración de Harry pareció interrumpirse, seguida luego de un bajo suspiro cuando retomó su ruta de caricias.

\- ¿Estás despierto, bebé?

\- Ahora lo estoy, Lou.

\- Bien. Necesitamos hablar, precioso.

\- Creí que podrías pasarlo por alto –musitó inmóvil contra su anatomía.

Lo sostuvo con una mano para poder estirar la otra hacia su mesa de noche. Cogió un pequeño sobre blanco a su nombre y lo posicionó en el campo de visión de Harry.

\- ¿Podrías explicarme, con exactitud, qué significa?

Lo encontró la mañana de ayer en su buzón de cartas. Dentro de él se hallaba una hoja doblada a la mitad con un bonito y prolijo _"Con amor, Harry"_ escrito en medio.

\- ¿Es mi pobre excusa de regalo por navidad y tu cumpleaños? –respondió aferrándose más a él.

Louis volteó con cuidado, recostó a Harry sobre el colchón y dejó la mitad de su propio cuerpo erguido frente a él.

Recorrió su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír al visualizar las sonrojadas mejillas.

Paseó sus dedos sobre el rosado pómulo, sin quitar los ojos de las amplias y asustadas esferas verdosas.

\- Harry... -masculló suplicando.

\- No sé qué se hace con los sentimientos, Lou.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Miedo –confesó apretando con el puño una porción de su camiseta.

\- ¿Además de eso? –acogió su cara para evitar que agache el rostro-. ¿Me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti, Harry?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Deseas estar conmigo al igual que yo deseo estar contigo?

\- Lo anhelo, Lou.

\- Eso es todo, bebé. No precisamos saber nada más.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Lou?

\- Porque no voy a dejarte ir, Harry. Me tiraré encima de ti si es necesario, literalmente.

Se posicionó completamente sobre él, enredó sus manos y entrelazó sus piernas. 

\- Está bien para mí -aceptó risueño-. Siempre y cuando prometas no soltarme cuando grite, llore y me consuma el pánico.

\- Te sostendré más fuerte entonces, amor.

Harry sonrió y por mucho que amaba observar sus hoyuelos, le urgía más tener sus labios entre los suyos. 


	15. Navidad

\- Está en tus ojos, Lou –murmuró su madre, inclinándose hacia él para crear privacidad.

\- No –negó. No quería permitirle a su mente que divague sobre aquellas ilusiones-. Es mejor así, todavía es muy pronto. Temo darme vuelta y que él ya no esté aquí.

\- Cariño, hay matrimonios de veinte años sin amor. El tiempo es relativo.

\- Por favor –suplicó apretando los ojos con fuerza para borrar las escenas de amor eterno y finales felices que se proyectaban en su mente.

\- Está bien, te salvas porque estoy con los pies fuera de tu casa y tus hermanas se están impacientando. Ven a visitarnos pronto Lou, trae a Harry contigo.

Lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó a paso rápido, asegurándose de no permitirle responder.   
Louis cerró la puerta cuando ya no pudo verlas. 

Caminó hasta la cocina y se encontró con Harry sentado sobre la mesada, sus piernas cruzadas colgando en el aire. Era una imagen a la que podía, pero no quería, acostumbrarse.

\- Creo que mis hermanas te prefieren a ti antes que a mí –comentó observando los alimentos que continuaban sobre la mesa y debían ser guardados.

\- Exageras -respondió Harry. 

\- Es verdad, te las has ganado cuando accediste a ponerte el sweater.

\- No es tan feo –mintió observando la prenda en cuestión-. Sobre eso, no debían hacerlo –musitó apenado con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

\- Querían hacerlo –insistió recordando con una sonrisa la ingenua expresión de Harry al ver un regalo con su nombre.

Louis no se sorprendió en absoluto, supo que su madre lo haría en cuanto le informó que el hombre del cual le hablaba estaba en casa junto a él.

\- Les compraré algo –afirmó-. También a ti, Lou –musitó con el tono más bajo de voz que le había escuchando hasta ahora.

Su estómago se revolvió con la referencia al futuro. Agradeció estar de espaldas a Harry para ocultar su sonrisa. Recordó aquel comentario de Harry sobre pasteles de cumpleaños y cortó una porción de la torta que su madre había preparado para él con anterioridad. Se hallaba contando los días que faltaban para los veinticinco años de Harry, deseoso de regalarle su propio pastel.

Se aproximó a Harry con el plato en la mano.

\- Habrá tiempo para eso –comentó esperanzado.

Harry asintió, creando un puchero con sus labios. Aceptó la rebanada y la cortó en pequeñas porciones con su cuchara.

Louis rio rindiéndose ante su impulso. Acortó la distancia con Harry, se posicionó entre sus piernas y reposó sus manos sobre los muslos ajenos.

\- ¿Fue tan terrible? –cuestionó mientras Harry mordisqueaba con satisfacción. 

\- Bueno, sigo creyendo que no es el peor diseño. El tuyo es más vergonzoso.

\- Oh, eres listo –se quejó deleitándose con el par de hoyuelos visibles-. Harry, ¿fue tan mala mi versión de la navidad?

Preguntó una vez más. Necesitaba de una respuesta seria.

\- No, Lou, es muy agradable –sonrió colocando el plato medio vacío a un lado.

Sabía que Harry había mantenido una conversación con su familia cuando se disculpó y encerró en la habitación. La humedad en sus ojos cuando regresó descompuso las entrañas de Louis. Quería corre hacia él y preguntarle si era tristeza o felicidad. Pensó que quizá era un poco de ambas. 

Elevó sus manos hasta tomar la cintura de Harry y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? –preguntó divertido al observar la forma en que el bonito hombre frente a él refregaba su ojo.

\- Estoy bien –respondió irguiendo su cuerpo en un falso intento por despabilarse.

Canturreó feliz cuando Harry estiró sus brazos, se inclinó a rodear su espalda y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

\- ¿Lou? –inseguridad cubriendo sus palabras-. Gracias.

\- Ven aquí –afirmó las piernas de Harry a su torso y lo levantó en brazos.

\- Acabaremos en el suelo –emitió pequeñas carcajadas sin demasiada preocupación por la posible caída.

\- Eres más pequeño de lo que aparentas -confesó Louis. 

\- Tú también eres más pequeño de lo que aparentas.

\- ¡Hey! –gruñó dejándolos caer en el sofá-. ¿Sabes? Haces que este sweater se vea más desagradable de lo que realmente es.

Harry se rio, ojos brillosos y mejillas sonrosadas. Louis amaba verlo así.

\- De hecho, deberías quitártelo –propuso sumergiendo su mano por debajo de la ropa de Harry. Acarició con cariño y no con la sexualidad que sugería la oración.

Harry suavizó sus facciones al bajar de su estado risueño. Louis levantó la vista de los tatuajes que quedaron visibles en su estómago para poder observarlo a los ojos cuando percibió el cambio.

\- No lo dije apropiadamente antes –comenzó Harry, pausada y dulcemente-. Feliz navidad, Lou.

\- Feliz navidad, bebé.


End file.
